Fight Flyer with Flyer!/Transcript
(The group is going to Violet City, where the first Gym is. Upon arrival, they went to the Pokémon Center to make sure Caber's Pokémon were completely fighting fit.) Sugar: '''I'm sure they are! '''Caber: Well, I'm not taking any chances. Better to be safe than sorry, y'know. Joel: He does make a good point. Sugar: '''Yeah... '''Nurse Joy: (comes with Caber's Poké Balls) Caber, all of your Pokémon are completely fighting fit. Good luck in your Gym Battle with Falkner. Caber: Thanks, Nurse Joy. I'll need it. Joel: 'Nah, you just need strength. ''(Soon they arrived at the Violet City Gym. They go inside the Gym, except Big Faye, for obvious reasons.) '''Big Faye: Good luck, Caber. Caber: Thanks, Big Faye. (Caber goes inside the gym, with Sugar, Joel and Polly following. Upon arriving in the gym battle area, they saw a young man. They guessed he was Falkner.) Caber: Are you Falkner, Gym Leader of Violet City? Falkner: (smiles) I am. Are you my latest challenger? Caber: Yes. I'm Caber McToss of Blackthorn City, and I challenge you. Falkner: Well, you seem like a strong trainer. I accept your challenge. Your friends can sit over there. (points to the bleachers.) (Polly, Joel, and Sugar go sit on the bleachers.) Falkner: This will be a 3-on-3 battle. The battle is over when all three of our Pokémon are unable to battle. Only you are allowed to make substitutions. Caber: Understood. (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Tyrunt! Tyrunt: (appears) Tyrunt! Falkner: Ah. A Tyrunt. Very rare in these parts. It may be a rock-type, but type advantages don't matter to me. Caber: We'll see. Ready, Tyrunt? Tyrunt: (nods) Tyrunt! Falkner: (smiles) Hmm. I admire your confidence. (throws a Poké Ball) Go, Noctowl! Noctowl: (hoots) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. A Normal and Flying type. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. Sugar: 'Ooh, this is getting good! ''(Noctowl first uses Zen Headbutt, but Tyrunt uses Dragon Claw on the Owl Pokémon. Then Tyrunt goes to use Ancient Power, but Noctowl uses Reflect. Tyrunt counters Reflect by using Crunch, following it up with Fire Fang. Then Tyrunt lets go of Noctowl and uses Rock Tomb on it. Noctowl is knocked out, signaling that the first round went to Caber and Tyrunt.) '''Sugar: '''Yay! '''Joel: That's one Pokémon down, and only two to go. Falkner: (returns Noctowl) Well, young man, I must admit, I'm impressed. Caber: (returns Tyrunt) Thanks. Falkner: Now it's round two. (throws another Poké Ball) Go, Dodrio! Dodrio: (appears; caws) Caber: Dodrio, huh? (pulls out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Doduo. A Normal and Flying type. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger. Caber: (brings out his Dusk Ball) Go, Druddigon! Druddigon: (appears) Druddigon! Falkner: Ah. Druddigon. Another rarity in Johto. Caber: Ready for this, Druddigon? Druddigon: (nods) Gon! Sugar: 'Good luck! ''(Dodrio went to use Drill Peck, but Druddigon dodges and uses Slash. Dodrio then moves to use Tri Attack, but Druddigon dodges and uses Slash. But Dodrio dodges using Agility. Druddigon calmed down in order to sense where the Triple Bird Pokémon would attack next. Then, Dodrio moved in to use Fury Attack, but Druddigon used Dark Pulse at point-blank range, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Dodrio fainted, but Druddigon was still standing.) '''Sugar: '''Hooray! '''Polly: Amazing! Joel: Now they both have one Pokémon remaining. Falkner: (returns Dodrio) Now it's down to the last round. Time for my main partner to make the scene. (throws another Poké Ball) Go, Pidgeot! Pidgeot: (appears; caws) Sugar: 'Ooh! ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. A Normal and Flying type. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. Caber: (returns Druddigon) Time for my partner as well. (throws another Poké Ball) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears, roars) Falkner: (smiles) So you're going with Charizard. Looks very strong. Caber: Got that right. I've had him since he was a Charmander. Charizard: (nods, growls) Falkner: Well, there's no way Pidgeot and I will go easy on you two. Caber: I'd expect no less. (Pidgeot started with Air Slash, but Charizard flew up in to the air and used Smokescreen. Pidgeot used Whirlwind to blow the smoke away, but when it cleared, Charizard seemed to have disappeared. Charizard had used the distraction to use Steel Wing, surprising Pidgeot. Then Pidgeot used Whirldwind again, but Charizard countered with Swords Dance. Pidgeot attempted to using Wing Attack, but Charizard used Dragon Claw to counter that move, and followed it up with Dragon Rage. The attack caused an explosion that clouded the whole field. By the time the smoke cleared, Charizard and Pidgeot were both shown to have fallen. But Charizard managed to stand up once more, roaring with pride. He had won!) Sugar: 'Yaaaaay!! ''(Sugar and Polly joined hands and started jumping for joy.) '''Joel: Amazing. Falkner: (returns Pidgeot, smiles) Well, Caber. You're definitely a worthy opponent. The way you worked with your Pokémon went beyond my expectations. Caber: (blushing) Thanks. To be honest, I was a little nervous, since this was the first time I actually had a Gym Battle. Falkner: Well, you battled well. And here's a Zephyr Badge to prove it. (hands him the badge) I'm sure you'll do well with the rest of the Johto League Gyms. Caber: (accepts the badge) Thanks. Sugar: '''Congratulations! '''Joel: Not bad for your first Gym Battle. Caber: Thanks, you guys. Your support means a lot. (Once outside, they met up with Big Faye again.) Big Faye: Hi, guys. How'd it go? Sugar: 'Caber won! ''(Caber shows off his Zephyr Badge.) '''Big Faye: (gasps) ''You won? Oh my goodness. That's so exciting. ''(Big Faye felt so excited, she jumped up and down at least twice, causing the ground to shake, before she finally managed to stop herself.) Joel: 'I'm excited too. ''(grins) '''Polly: So where do we go from here? Caber: Well, the next Gym is in Azalea Town, and it's also home of the guy who makes Poké Balls outta Apricorns, Kurt. Sugar: '''Cool! '''Caber: Let's rest up for the night, and then we can start for Azalea Town tomorrow. Joel: Sounds like a plan. 'Sugar: '''Mm-hmm! ''(With that in mind, they all headed for the Pokémon Center.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts